Talk:Miros X
Okay, Captainmike, I'm confused. What is the point to the recent edits to Miros X and Miros XII? Being "somewhere in the galaxy" is obvious for almost every planet known, and certainly implicit for being in either the Alpha or Beta Quadrants. I don't think I've seen this done before today (with these, Altair IV and Delta Canaris IV). (For that matter, why not be more specific and say the Milky Way Galaxy?) Making the drug "sold on other worlds" implies that it's not sold on Miros X, which is unconfirmed but likely. Meanwhile, changing Vasro's link and making all the category links lower-case just seem pointless, given how Wikia just changes them back again. So, uh, why? Maybe I'm missing something, but it just seems you're going to a lot of effort for no actual gain or clarification here. -- BadCatMan 02:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :I figure that it is easier to link to a shorter name for the galaxy - since 99% of all star trek takes place in the Milky Way, the shorter version suffices for describing the location without getting into the detailed name. It's just not required to specify which galaxy because Star Trek rarely leaves the one galaxy it takes place in. But i try to link as much as possible for completeness sake. :I also think it helps to specify that there is a span of the two quadrants -- the new statement somewhat clarifies the scale - they are large swaths of the galaxy -- we haven't nailed down any particular location for these worlds with unrevealed locations. :I think it is important to note that the drug in question is sold on other worlds because the previous statement did not specify where it is sold, and there is no clear indication it -is- sold on that world (which may simply be a grow location and not populated - any population is totally unspecified) -- the reference from the source is that it is sold on other worlds and that was clarified by the edit. I hope you can see that I did achieve clarification on that point. -- Captain MKB 03:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Then you might want to consider capitalizing it: "the Galaxy" as a proper noun to indicate a specific (Milky Way) galaxy, rather than, say, the Andromeda Galaxy. ::That there is no more specific location than one of two quarters of the Galaxy already implies a significant scale. (Of course, the Quadrants weren't in use at the time of writing, while the FASA RPG had its own quadrant system, but using the well-known canon Quadrants seems to be standard practice, AFAICT.) Anyway, it doesn't matter. Each to their own, but I wouldn't bother with it myself. ::(Although, given Daros IV's economics, its possible that Miros is rather close to Daros.) ::This is somewhat confused by the potential Miros X/Miros XII mix-up: they might be the same world. Anyway, I do see your point there, thanks. -- BadCatMan 03:32, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::The fact that there are smaller quadrants sometimes referred to (subquadrants, sector-sized quadrants, etc) made me want to specify that these are the quadrants (as in fourths) of the galaxy itself, and not a smaller subdivision. before the galactic quadrant systems, quadrants was also used to refer to partitions that were one fourth of smaller areas like sectors, etc. I felt like this was an establishment of that larger scope. -- Captain MKB 04:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::And now I know more about drug terminology ("dope stick" was in the source, I didn't realise this was basically a joint until I looked it up), I expanded the explanation there. This should be good now. -- BadCatMan 04:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Also, since Vasro's name included a longer description, i did find it effective to shorten it as the sentence was quite long anyway without his personal description being there. -- Captain MKB 04:11, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not that long. And with a title like "the Dream Seller" I think that may say something about this drug. :) - BadCatMan 04:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::True - i felt it did something wierd to the structure of commas in the sentence, though, so it bugged my style a bit while i was reading it back to myself. Sounds like quite the sale :) :::As to "the galaxy", it's a style choice as if you were on "the river" -- "the River" would be following a previous point where you named a Named River, while "the river" would be a reference to the river you happened to be on, regardless of the name. Since we're all here in the same place, I figured that works (and fits the wiki guideline of keeping it simple) -- Captain MKB 04:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::It is a bit wordy. I expanded it a bit to break it up, and clarify it more like the source - that said "he names himself Vasro the Dream Seller..." while his encounter is titled "The Dream Seller", which does suggest a lot about the drug. - BadCatMan 04:34, August 1, 2011 (UTC)